


Broken Promises

by MovieWocher



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: After Lauren's Instagram post., After the BBMAs, Camren - Freeform, F/F, angsty, with special guest Taytay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovieWocher/pseuds/MovieWocher
Summary: It was the day after the BBMAs. Camila wasn't feeling well. Left alone in her hotel room, she was wearing out the carpet.Stupid, stupid, stupid. Camila chanted to herself as she walked in circles around her hotel room. Ever since she saw the latest post from the person who she will no longer name, she had been overcome with emotions. She had been miserable and angry and confused.I love you.Three meaningless words until you string them together. Three words that can make you whole. Three words that can break you apart. And in her case, it was the latter.





	1. Chapter 1

The day started off like any other day. Camila woke up from a restless sleep and the first thought that rushed towards her was that she needed to face Lauren again and immediately she felt sick to her stomach. Lauren, the cool girl who took her under her wings and laugh at her stupid jokes. The girl who later became her protector, her best friend. The first person she ever loved, truly loved outside of her family. And for a while, the world was perfect.

And then it all turned south.

And now Lauren can barely look her in the eye. And if she ever did, it was with disdain and anger. Just because Camila uttered three little words to her.  

“I love you.”

The moment those three words left her mouth, Lauren froze. She turned towards Camila with confusion before disgust took over. She released her hand and took a step backwards.

“I’m not gay.”

And she walked out, leaving Camila alone in the room. And soon after that, she stopped talking to her unless it was in front of the camera, the press, and their fans. It didn’t matter that Camila tried to apologize and take those three words back. It didn’t matter that Camila broke down crying in front of her multiple times. Lauren cut her off.

And it hurt. Camila never felt that kind of pain in her young life. The sun could have been shining brightly but all she felt was gloom. All the things that used to make her happy were now tainted with memories and things that would never be. But she trudged along because what else can she do. Even if she can’t talk to her, she had to be near her.

So it was all confusing for her when that day Lauren came and sat down beside her. She nearly jumped in surprise and then she felt Lauren’s hands on top of hers. She was almost afraid to look. Maybe Lauren thought she was someone else. Maybe if she didn’t move or make a sound, Lauren won’t let go of her hand.

“I’m sorry, Camz,” Lauren whispered.

And just like that, her world lit up once again. Gone were the days when she would mope around. It was Lauren and her all the way even if they were the ones who only knew. Lauren wanted it to be a secret and who was she to argue. And when Lauren told her that she has to pretend that she was in a relationship with a man, Camila just nodded. And in their last night together, Lauren whispered again in her ear.

“No matter what they make me do, know that I only love you. These three words are only reserved for you.”

When morning came, they parted ways. Camila to restart her career, uncertain how the public would receive her. Lauren back to the group and to one man who she had to pretend to. And every night, no matter what happened that day, they’ll be on the phone sharing stories and feelings and apologies, whispering promises until they have to go.

But one night, Lauren did not answer. No matter how long Camila stared at her phone, her calls went to voicemail, her text went unanswered. She just knew that something bad was about to happen. She felt so faint, that her mother rushed her to the hospital. And it was when she returned to her hotel room, that she saw it.  Lauren posted a picture of her and her boyfriend and captioned it with three words.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. Camila chanted to herself as she walked in circles around her hotel room, wearing out the carpet in her wake. Ever since she saw the latest post from the person who she will no longer name, she had been overcome with emotions. She had been miserable and angry and confused.

I love you.

Three meaningless words until you string them together. Three words that can make you whole. Three words that can break you apart. And in her case, it was the latter. The girl who promised her the world, broke her word. Those three little words were no longer for her.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been days and there has been no signs of Lauren. No text, no message, no calls. Nothing. Yet Camila can see her posting in the internet. So she’s clearly alive and well. It’s not like she can’t reach for her phone to let her know that she wants out. They are both freaking adults and they owe that to each other. Is she really replacing her with that man? In a fit of anger, Camila threw her phone on the wall, wrecking it. Not satisfied, she walked up to it and stomped on it until it was unrecognizable.

That night, after boarding the plane for the flight back to American, Camila put on her eye mask and leaned towards the window away from her mom. She felt like crying and didn’t want her mom to see. As she waited for the plane to take off, Camila can’t help but think about the last few days that Lauren and her talked. Lately, it has been 50% fighting and 50% sweet nothings. They’d argue that each is not making enough effort but no one wanted to end the call on that note. So they’ll make up for it by saying I loves you and how much they miss each other. At that thought, her tears welled up, soaking her eye mas. She missed Lauren. She missed her so badly that she felt like both throwing up and curling into a fetal position. It was only when she felt her mom’s hand on her shoulders that Camila realized that she was shaking uncontrollably. And instead of speaking, her mom pulled her closer and let her cry on her shoulder. Camila fell asleep crying.

Back in Miami at home, Camila barely left her room. Citing that she wasn’t feeling well and needed to recover before the next show, her family left her alone. During breaks from crying and sleeping, Camila would stare at her sim card. It was the only thing left of her phone. It was so small she didn’t manage to break it. She told everyone to contact her mom if they need anything from her. She hadn’t placed her sim in her new phone. She hadn’t opened her tablet nor her laptop. She hadn’t even turned on her television or radio. A part of her was hoping that maybe by ignoring all of them, Lauren would be out of her mind trying to get a hold of her. It was stupid of course. But she still couldn’t face that Lauren had shut her out… again.

The days blew by so slowly that Camila was surprised that she had to fly to Chicago already. With her mom and bodyguard, she travelled up from Miami. She greeted Taylor with a tight lipped smile that her friend already knew that something was bothering her. Since they had to rehearse the show, check the blocking and sound system, it was only that night that they got to talk alone.

“Spill. You have been incommunicado for the past few days, you arrived her with dark circles around your eyes, and you look like you are almost about to cry all the time. What’s the matter?”

Camila tried to laugh off her friend’s concern. “I’m fine. I’m just recovering, you know, still recovering from last week. Trying to conserve my strength for the actual concert.”

Taylor raised her eyebrows at Camila.

“Okay fine,” Camila said with a sigh. “There’s this boy ---“

“Boy?”

“Yes… a boy.” Camila answered in a much higher tone that she planned to as she looked to the side. “We have been talking everyday and suddenly he just stopped. You know, without warning. Just stopped cold. And I don’t understand, why.”

Taylor tilted her head to the side as she looked at Camila curiously.

“I thought we were doing okay. Well, maybe not perfectly okay. But, you know, nothing to indicate that he’ll suddenly ghost me. We’ve shared too much for too long for this to happen.”

“Of course, you tried talking to the boy?”

“Yes. The first few days, I called, I texted, I messaged. He was just not replying.” Camila said as she ran her fingers through her messy hair. “He should atleast tell it straight to my face that he doesn’t want me anymore. He owes me that.” Camila stopped talking as she felt tears threatening to spill once more. She looked away from Taylor and started biting her fingernails.

“You know you’re family, right?” Taylor said as she scooted over to Camila and placed her arms around her shoulders. “Do you want me to put a hit on ----“

“Oh my God, Taylor!” Camila stood up as her eyes widened in shock.

“I’m just kidding, Baby C.” Taylor said as she pulled Camila back to the couch. They sat quietly side by side. Camila leaning on her friend’s shoulder as Taylor gently rubbed her arms. “If you think it will help, I can talk to…” Taylor paused as she glanced at Camila, “I can talk to Lauren.”

“What?” Camila exclaimed nervously as she sat up. “Lauren?” She let out a scoff. “What does Lauren have to do with all of these? That’s… that’s just crazy. I’m talking about a boy... a man… maybe I was talking about Matt.”

“I thought you only met him last year.”

“Ah… I said… maybe…” Camila stammered.

“Camila… it’s okay. You don’t have to hide it from me. I understand.” Taylor said as she looked up at her friend kindly. “I just want to help. But if you don’t want to talk about it, that’s fine too. Just let me know how I can help you.”

Camila stared at her friend, trying to see if she was just saying those things but finding nothing but acceptance she sat back down. “Was I that obvious?”

“Let’s just say, I know how to read the signs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you're asking... where the hell is Lauren? Is she ghosting this story too?


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been more than five weeks and Camila had enough. She tried numerous times calling Lauren but all she got was voicemail. She had to watch from the UK as Lauren performed with Halsey in their SA tour. Lauren looked extremely happy. She on the other hand, felt extremely miserable. Except when she’s on stage. She’d laugh, smile, and dance. But the moment she’s away from the public, her façade would crumble. She’d excuse herself most of the time and lock herself up in her hotel room. By the time the tour flew back to the States, Camila knew she had to accept that this may really be the end.

July was even busier. She had shows with Taylor and shows of her own. She’d have at most 2 days between concerts and she was so tired, she didn’t even had to pretend. And mostly, people left her alone even Matthew. For that, she was thankful. By this time, she had stopped trying to contact Lauren. But still, snuggled deep into her bed, Camila lay awake most nights.

Jingle Bell… Jingle Bell… Jingle Ball Shows

It’s been six months and Camila’s life had returned to some semblance of normalcy. She does not cry anymore… well not as often as before. She dropped Matthew and had dated a couple of guys nearer her age, nothing serious though. When she smiled and laughed, it now reached her eyes. But not tonight. Tonight her stomach was in shambles, her palms sweaty, and try as she might, her eyes kept on twitching. Tonight was the first Jingle Ball Concert and both Lauren and her were performing. Tonight was the first time they’ll be seeing each other again in person. Unless they both made an effort to avoid each other.

“Do I look, okay?” Camila asked her mother for the tenth time that night, as she peered closely through the mirror.

“Yes, mija. You look great. Muy guapa,” Sinu answered from where she was sitting.

“I don’t know, Ma. Maybe I should have gone with the frayed top. Did you bring it?” Camila sat down next to the luggage and opened it.

Sinu sighed as she sat up and walked over to where her daughter was frantically digging through the pile of clothes. “Camila?” She looked on as she daughter ignored her. “Camila.” The absence of a response made her shake her head. “Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao.”

Camila dropped the shirt that was holding. Then she turned her head and look up at her mother, her nerves on display to everyone to see.

“It’s going to be okay.” Sinu whispered as she bent down and embraced her daughter. “Whatever happens between you and Lauren, it’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay.”

Camila bit her lip to stop from crying. She doesn’t exactly know what her mother thought of her relationship with Lauren but she never made her feel that anything was wrong.

“Thank you, Mama.”

A knock at the door told her that it was time.  Nodding at her mother, Camila stood up, squared her shoulders, and plastered a smile on her face. It was showtime.

Camila was on her fourth song when she noticed her at the corner of her eyes. She had a hoody and jacket on, her face barely seen but Camila can recognize those green eyes anywhere. She almost stumbled. Looking back at the audience, she smiled widely as she continued singing. At every chance she got, she would turn her head towards Lauren. And she was always there, in her corner, watching her intently.

As an encore, Camila dusted one of her older songs as a lead in for her current number one hit. And as she sang, it took on a life of its own. She stared straight at the crowd, afraid to look at the corner to the person she was singing the song to. She then sang her last song and danced all over the stage. When she found the strength, she glanced towards the corner again. Lauren was still there. She had moved the hood from her head slightly, her face now visible and was looking at her with that half smile, half smirk that she used to carry. Camila felt her heart lightened as she finished the song. After the thanks yous, she ran off the stage towards Lauren’s direction but she wasn’t there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst is good for the soul.


	4. Chapter 4

Camila paused as she looked around. And tried as she might, she couldn’t find traces of Lauren. She just wasn’t there. Maybe she wasn’t there in the first place. Lauren’s set was earlier that hers and maybe she already left. Maybe Camila just imagined it all.

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and for a second, her heart beat a little faster. But then she turned around and saw it was one of her dancers. Covering her disappointment, she grinned widely and proceeded with their after show routine. They took lots of pictures and she made the rounds to greet the other artists on site. It was probably more than an hour when Camila got back to her dressing room.

The first thing she noticed was that no one followed her inside, not even her mother. The second thing was the girl sitting inside who the moment Camila entered the room had turned off her phone and stood up in attention.

“Sinu told me that I can wait here,” Lauren said in one breath, her voice shaky and low.

Camila didn’t know how to react. She had thought about this moment for the past six months. Sometimes, she’d imagine that they’d just immediately ran into each other arms, all things forgotten and forgiven in an instant. Other times, they’d get into this big confrontation. There’ll be shouting and fine china flying and breaking. But faced with this moment, all she wanted to do was make Lauren feel how she felt. Stepping forward, she slapped Lauren, hard.

For an instant, a look of surprised appeared in Lauren’s face before it was replaced with remorse. “I guess I deserved that,” Lauren said as she rubbed her reddened cheek.

Camila stared intently at Lauren before she slowly lifted her hands. Lauren flinched but then Camila gently touched her face as if trying to assure herself that Lauren was really there. Then without warning, she slapped her again.

“Okay, I understand you’re angry but that’s one slap too many,” Lauren said as she took a step backwards, now rubbing her other cheek.

“You deserve far more than that,” Camila said as she glared at Lauren. “How could you just leave me hanging? How could you do that to me? Do you know what I went through because of you?”

“You’ve obviously haven’t been suffering based on what I’ve seen online. You seem to be living the dream. Opening shows for Taylor, headlining your own, gracing the covers of different magazines, endorser for multiple brands, one hit after another. What more can you ask for?”

“You of all people know that you just because you don’t see it online, doesn’t mean it’s not true.”

“Of course, you’re right.” Lauren quietly said as she looked down. Silence descended upon the room, making it constricting and suffocating. Camila looking angrier by the second. Lauren looking like she’d rather in any place other than this.

“What are you doing here?” Camila asked breaking the silence.

“I saw you out there performing and I thought… I thought maybe it’s time we talk. You know? Time to have that freaking closure.”

Camila turned her back on Lauren. She didn’t want her to see those tears that have began forming in her eyes. Closure. You only talk about closure when something had ended.

“I know what I did was wrong,” Lauren continued. “It’s just that I didn’t know how to say it without… without hurting you.”

“Say it now.” Camila said without moving. She then heard the sound of paper rustling. Slightly turning her head, she saw Lauren pulling out a worn out paper from her back pocket and straightening it out.

“I wrote it all down because I’m sure I’d forget something.” Lauren explained. “I’ve started writing this the last day we talked and I just kept on rewriting it over and over again.” Lauren paused as she looked at Camila’s back. “Aren’t you going to face me atleast?”

“You don’t have any right to ask anything of me.” Camila’s voice emotionless and stoic.

“Right.” Lauren cleared her throat after running her hands nervously through her hair. “I guess I’ll begin.

Camila, for the past two years, we’ve only seen each other once every few months. I know that we talked over the phone everyday but it’s not enough, never enough. You know it was. We kept fighting over it. And it was extremely difficult especially when you’re trying to keep a relationship alive. Over that time, I felt like it had evolved into a friendship or maybe regressed is a better word, I don’t know. It was… is still something special but it’s not a relationship. I missed holding hands, hugging, kissing. I missed just being with someone. And ---”

“And Ty was there?” Camila turned around and didn’t let Lauren finish. “You fell in love with him because he was there?” This time, Camila wasn’t able to hide the accusation and pain in her voice.  

“It’s not as simple as that,” Lauren explained. “I tried, I really did. But ---.”

“Just get out.” Camila said.

“Camila…”

“Out,” Camila repeated evenly. “Don’t make me say it one more time because I’m going to start screaming,” she added when Lauren did not move.

Lauren ran her fingers through her eyes roughly before forcing a smile on her face. Nodding at Camila, she walked towards the door and placed her hand lightly on the door knob. She paused for a second before opening the door and leaving.

The noise of the venue permeated inside the room. However it was only for a second and then it was quiet. The only sound that Camila could hear was the sound of her fractured heart breaking into a million pieces once again.


	5. Chapter 5

There was a hesitant knock before the door opened. Camila lifted her head slightly and saw that it was her mother. Without changing her expression, she brought her head back down as she remained seated on the floor, hugging her knees tightly to her body.

Sinu locked the door behind her before walking over to her daughter. Sliding down on the floor carefully, she sat down beside Camila and placed her arms around her.

“I know it hurts, mija,” Sinu said quietly. “And it’s especially bad when it’s your first one. You think you’ll die without her. You think that no one can ever replace her. And I know it’s hard to imagine but one day you’ll wake up and you’ll be fine. And you’ll find someone new to love. But the fact is, this won’t be the last time you’ll get your heart broken. That is ---”

“Mama, was this supposed to cheer me up?” Camila asked without lifting her head. “A lifetime of heart aches to look forward to.”

“A lifetime of love to look forward to. And one day, you’ll meet the one just like I met your papa. But even in the best of time, you’re going to fight, argue, and every time you’ll have to decide for yourself if your love is greater than all of that.”

Mother and daughter sat in silence for a few minute before Camila turned to look at her mother. “Are you disappointed in me?”

“Why would I be disappointed in you?”

“Because I fell in love with a girl and that I kept it from you.”

Sinu laughed at her daughter. “Camila, you’re not exactly the most subtle person in the world. I knew. I was hoping you’d tell me yourself but I understand. There were things that I kept from abuela myself. And why would I care if it was with a girl or a boy. If being with them makes you happy, then that makes me happy too.” Sinu got a tissue from her pocket and wiped Camila’s tear stricken face. Then she pushed an errant hair strand behind her daughter’s ears. “It’s going to be fine. Maybe not tonight, not tomorrow, but one day it will be.”

Sinu stood up and started picking up Camila’s stuff around the room. As she was clearing the table, she saw a piece of folded paper. She almost threw out when she saw Camila’s name on it. Opening it and quickly reading though it, she folded it carefully and placed it in her bag.

**Lauren**

Ty opened the door to the hotel suite and first thing he heard was the sound of someone sobbing. Following the sound, he tracked it outside’s Lauren’s room. Finding the door unlocked, he opened it and found Lauren sprawled on the bed crying.

“You finally told her?”

“Yyess,” Lauren managed to say.

“I gathered she didn’t take it well.”

“She asked me to leave… she didn’t even allow me to finish…” Lauren answered between hiccups. 

“It’s for the best,” Ty said not unkindly as he sat down next to Lauren and rubbed her back. “Maybe one day…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short but meaningful to tide you over. If everything goes as planned, I'll post the next chapter within 24 hours.


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas came. All the decorations were up and the festivities filled the air. Everyone was having a good time. Camila was back home for a quick break and the family was back together. Normally it’s a cause for a celebration and to add the holidays on top of that, it should have been a great time. But not for Camila. She was tired of pretending in front of the camera and now that she’s home, she just wanted to curl up alone in her bed.

Of course that wasn’t going to happen.

It wasn’t even thirty minutes, when there was a hesitant knock on the door.  “Kaki?” Sofi, Camila’s younger sister, called out.

Camila sighed as she pulled herself up in a sitting position. Then dragging herself, she walked to the door, unlocked it, and got back in bed.

The door opened and Sofi peeked inside. She stood just outside until her sister moved to the side of the bed and patted the space beside her. Sofi came in and laid down next to Camila.   

“You’re not okay,” Sofi said as a matter of fact as she turned to her side to look at her sister.

“No, I’m not.”

“Tell me who I should beat up. I have my homies and we all have your back,” Sofi said

“You have your homies?” Camila asked, smiling in spite of herself.

“Yeah… Marco from English Lit, Becka from Math, Diego from down the street, Chi-chi ---“

“Chi-chi our 8 year old cousin?”

“Have you seen her?” Sofi asked. “Once she opens her mouth, no one can get a word in. And she can go for hours.”

Camila broke into a laugh. “It’s okay Sofi, no need to bring your homies. I’m just… I’m just not feeling good right now. But it will pass. Tomorrow, we’ll go out and have fun.”

“We don’t have to. We can just stay here in bed.” Sofi said as she placed her arms around her sister and snuggled with her. “I’m just glad you’re here.”

“Thanks Sofi,” Camila said as she closed her eyes and started drifting into sleep. She was almost there when she heard her sister speak up again.

“Do you want me to call Lauren?”

“What?” Camila opened her eyes, squinting at her sister. Even hearing the name out loud causes her physical pain.

“Well, she can always make you laugh. Lauren does.”

“No, she doesn’t.” Camila said. “You’re the one who always make me laugh,” she added as she pinched her sister’s face.

“Come on, it’s going to be fun Kaki. We’ll lay here in your bed and tell stories and laugh. And then you’ll feel better.”

“Sofi… Lauren and I are no longer friends.”

“What do you mean?”

“Things happen. And you know, one day you wake up and your… best friend is no longer your best friend. Life is sad that way sometimes.”

“Oh,” Sofi said as she turned and looked up at the ceiling, a small frown forming on her face.

“Sorry, I know that you like her.”

“Well, Lauren and I are fine.” Sofi said causing Camila to sit up. “We text each other all the time. When I tell her that you’re here, she asks about you.”

“Really?”

“It was supposed to be our little secret… opps… I guess.”

“It’s okay. I won’t tell,” Camila said as she laid back down, not sure how to process that information. She knew that Lauren and her sister got along. But she didn’t know that they were talking without her. “So what do you talk about?’

“She asks about my day. I ask about hers. She helps with my homework, my essays.”    

“I can help you with that.” Camila said, a little bit of jealousy coloring her voice but not really sure who she was jealous of.

“I know,” Sofi continued unware of her sister’s inner struggle. “But it’s my thing with Lauren. But lately, she’s been asking about you. I’d tell her to just call you directly and she said she can’t. I thought she was just busy.”

Camila did not respond and for a while it was quiet in the room. Both girls lost in their own thoughts until Sofi spoke up again.

“Kaki, were you and Lauren girlfriends?”

Camila felt her blood rush to her face and started laughing awkwardly. “What? Hahaha. That is… what a question. Of course Lauren and I were friends. And we’re both girls, so you know. We’re girl friends. Hahaha. What are they teaching you ---”

“You know what I’m asking,” Sofi said quietly. “It’s okay if you are… were. I don’t care, Kaki. I love you no matter what.”

Camila turned to her side and embraced her sister tightly. “How did you fit all that wisdom and kindness in that twelve year old body?”

**Lauren**

“Shit. Fuck. Where is it?” Lauren said as she shook the contents of her bag on the floor.

“What are you looking for?” Dinah asked as she stared at her friend frantically rummaging through the floor.

“A piece of paper.”

“What piece of paper?” Dinah asked as she dropped to the floor spreading the stuff around, trying to help her friend.

“A note that I wrote for Camila. It’s gone!” Lauren said as she gave up. There was no paper.

“There just write it again.” Dinah suggested, unsure of what’s happening.

“What if someone found it? Read it?” Lauren cringed at the idea. “I had it when I talked to her.” Lauren ran her finger through her hair in frustration. “And then… fuck, I can’t remember. It was a blur afterwards.”

“Well maybe they won’t know it’s from you and that it’s about Camila. Unless you wrote your names there? Did you?”

“I mean… I don’t know. Maybe. I can’t remember. It’s just I wrote a lot of stuff in there, things I shouldn’t have. Oh God...”

“Maybe it just in your other bag. Or in your clothes. What were you wearing that time?”

Lauren pointed to a pile of clothes in the corner of the room, that had obviously gone through some rough times.

“Maybe it’s in landfill somewhere. Maybe no one had read it. Maybe it’s shredded somewhere.” Dinah said helpfully. “If it’s gone, then it’s gone.”

Lauren shut her eyes tightly. Her greatest fear wasn’t that someone from the press finding it but rather Camila. There were things in that note that she wrote for herself only, so that she wouldn’t forget. But before she can further down that thought, her phone rang.

Looking at the caller, she stood up and walked outside.

“Hi Sofi,” Lauren forcing herself to sound cheerful.

“Lauren, you have to come.”                                                                             

“What are you talking about?”

“Camila is really sad. She’s crying a lot. You have to come.”

“I can’t, Sofi. I’m sorry but I can’t.”

“But she needs you. I tried making her smile. And she does but I know it’s not real. You have to try.”

“Sofi… there are things between your sister and I that ---.”

“Look, I know that things are not going really well between the two of you. I just find it hard to believe that you won’t do everything for the person you love if they’re sad.”

“Sofi, you’re too young to understand.”

“Then you don’t really love her.”

Lauren didn’t know how to answer, so she didn’t.

“I’m sorry that I called,” Sofi said angrily after a few seconds and then hanged up without waiting for Lauren’s reply.


	7. Chapter 7

“I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but was that Camila’s sister?” Dinah asked.

“Yeah.” Lauren said as she placed her phone down, trying to act like everything’s fine.

“What did she say?”

“She wanted me to go and visit them.”

“I didn’t know you were still close with the family.”

“Was…” Lauren said as she sat down. “That was the last one of the Cabello’s. I doubt any of them will be talking to me any time soon.”

“Am I missing something here?” Dinah asked, confused. “Aren’t you supposed to be freaking out?”

“Well, the good thing is that the missing paper is not with Camila. Because if it was, then Sofi would have been telling me a very different story.”

“Are you really doing this?”

“Not doing…. Already did.” Lauren said as she stood up and went to the kitchen where she poured herself a drink. “And it’s for the best.”

“Isn’t it a little too early to be drinking?”

“It’s a celebration,” Lauren said as she downed the whole drink in one gulped. “To a new life.”

Dinah didn’t stay long after that. Watching Lauren get drunk is not one of her favorite past times. If they were in a club, she would have stayed but they were not.

Even in her alcohol stuffed brain, Lauren did not fail to see the disappointment in her friend’s eyes. But to her defense, no one knew what she was going through. Somethings, it takes a nip of this or that just to help her make it through the day. Well if she was being honest, it was more than a nip most of the time. Learning to drink and smoke was something she learned on the job. It was of course something she tried before but when they started working non-stop, she learned that it helped keep the edge off. Well that, aside from Camila. Sweet sweet sweet Camila. She was really sweet even with the cameras off. Maybe a little too much. When Lauren was in school, she would have never been friends with someone like Camila. Her circle was a little more down and rough. But being stuck with the group 24x7 and away from family and friends, she appreciated having someone always there by her side trying to cheer her up and hanging on to her every word.

Walking unsteadily back to the kitchen, Lauren grabbed another bottle and took it with her to the living room. After filling her glass and drinking half of it, she recalled the first time she realized that she felt maybe a little bit more that friendship with the girl. She had been laughing at one of Dinah’s jokes and she turned towards Camila to see if she got it since it was a little bit green. She found Camila staring at her with those wide brown eyes and a little smile that only got bigger when she realized Lauren was looking at her. And they stared at each other a little longer than necessary. Lauren felt her heart skipped a beat. She knew right then, right there that she will do everything she can to keep that girl smiling.

It was a promise she was bound to break.

**Another Month Goes By**

“That was a tough one,” Ty said as they entered the car after attending the meeting with the record company.

“What do they know, anyway?” Lauren said in exasperation. “Not selling it enough? What do they want us to do? Film us making out and share it online? This is becoming ridiculous.”

Ty turned on the ignition and was about to change gears when he changed his mind. Instead he leaned back on the seat and turned to face Lauren. “You know when all this started, I didn’t think it would last a year but here we are nearing two.”

“Who would have thought?” Lauren said as she stared out the window.

“At this point, I don’t know who’s helping who. But I’m as tired of it as you are.”

“You are?”

“It is kindda hard trying to hide my real girlfriend from everyone and explaining it to her why we are doing this. I mean no offense Lauren, you are great but…”

“No… no… I mean, you’re great too Ty but you’re not my type as well. Well, you know what my type is.”

“Yeah, brunette, brown eyes, cute, dances awkwardly, good singer… I mean great singer,” Ty corrected himself when Lauren raised an eyebrow.

“And yours is also brunette, brown eyes, sexy. Eva is really gorgeous. She deserves to be paraded in public, not hidden in some hotel room.”

“Are we breaking up?” Ty asked as he looked at Lauren with a smile.

Lauren returned the smile and nodded. “They are going to kill us. But let’s make it as spectacular as possible.”

The next month was one story after another regarding Ty and Lauren’s split. There were fights caught on camera but then it ended amicably as both stated only good things about each other before finally ending it. And the first night it was officially over, Lauren was able to breathe freely. She was finally free and first thing she wanted to do was to fix things between her and Camila. She hoped it was not too late. So gathering her courage, she picked up her phone and dialed the number she knew by heart.

The brown eyed girl answered after a few rings. “Don’t ever call me again,” she said coldly and then hanged up the phone.      


	8. Chapter 8

Lauren stared at her phone. That she was shocked was a surprise to her. What did she really expect to happen? She knew how badly Camila was hurt when she turned her back to her the first time. But in the back of her mind, she hoped that once Camila sees that Ty and her have officially ended their relationship, she would have been more open to hear her out.

Apparently, she was wrong. Maybe she waited too long.

**Camila**

Camila stared at her phone. After almost a year, the phone call she wasn’t expecting, the phone call she was hoping for finally happened. And in that instant, all her defenses came up. She wasn’t going to put herself out there anymore, not for anyone. All that mattered to her was her family and music. That was clear to her now.

“Who was that?” Sinu asked as she entered Camila’s bathroom in the hotel they were staying.

“No one,” Camila answered a little too forcefully as she smiled at her mother.

“Ah really,” Sinu said as she placed Camila’s stuff on the counter. “That no one must be special if they can make you that angry.”

“I’m not angry,” Camila said as she dropped her smile and played with the bottle of lotion that her mother just put out.

“I hope you’re not going back to laying on your bed all day when you have no work. You’re just getting better.”  

“I’m fine, Mama. You don’t have to worry about me anymore. I know what’s important now and nothing else matters.” Camila said as she stood up, grabbed her phone, and walked out of the bathroom.

Sinu looked curiously at her daughter before sighing and shaking her head.

**Lauren**

“So you’re just giving up?” Dinah asked as she reached out to grab the bag of chips.

“I mean, she’s pretty angry and ---.”

“Well what did you expect?” Dinah asked cutting off Lauren. “That she’ll be happy with what you did?”

“Dinah, you’re supposed to help me.” Lauren said as she pulled the bag of chip from Dinah.

“Well I can’t help it when you go on full idiot mode.” Dinah said as made a face at Lauren.

“Fair enough,” Lauren said as she handed the bag of ships to her friend. “I don’t want to give up. That’s precisely the reason why I ended this Ty ship. But she won’t even talk to me. She’s blocked me from her phone. She doesn’t answer my messages. She’s ignoring me.”

“Taste of your own medicine.”

“Yeah…” Lauren said quietly. “I do deserve this. Maybe this is for the best.”

“Good thing, you have a friend like me.” Dinah said as she continued to eat.

“What do you mean?” Lauren asked as she turned her head towards her friend.

“Camila is coming over in…” Dinah picked up her phone to look at the time, “45 minutes. I suggest you get ready and plan everything you’re planning to say to her.”

Lauren looked at her friend in shock before standing up and running to the bathroom.

An Hour Later

“Before you go ballistic on me, hear me out.” Dinah said as she opened the door for Camila.

“That is an ominous greeting,” Camila responded as she stood still with one foot out in the hallway. “Is there a possibility that I am going to hate you afterwards?”  

“Not going to lie Walz, you might… but you do owe me one for missing my 21st birthday.”

“That was last year and I was out of the country,” Camila said defensively. “And was extremely heartbroken.”

“Doesn’t change the fact,” Dinah said as she pouted. “You are my best friend, you should have been there.”

“Fine.” Camila sighed as she stepped inside. “Make sure it is worth it. You’ll only get to use this card one time.” She was about to take a seat when she noticed the dining table. “Ohhh… takis… bananas… hawaiian pizza!” Camila went straight to the snacks. She had eaten a handful before she noticed Lauren standing at the corner.

“Gotta go,” Dinah announced from the front door as she closed the door behind her, leaving Camila and Lauren staring at each other.

“I just lost my appetite,” Camila said after a minute of awkward silence.

“I had to scramble just to get all these in time,” Lauren said. “I know how much you like them.”

“That’s hardly a secret, everyone knows what I like.” Camila said as she took the bag of Takis and sat down on the couch with it. “What do you want, Lauren? Have you not done enough?”

“Ty and I broke up.”

“I heard,” Camila said a shrug.

“I did it for us.”

Camila raised an eyebrow as she ate one chip.

“I’m sorry,” Lauren continued as she stepped forward. “I screwed up. I thought I was doing the right thing.”

“I promised Dinah that I won’t get mad at her but that does not extend to you. And frankly, I’m bored.” Camila said as she stood up. “Have a nice life, Lauren.” She added as she headed towards the door.

“Wait,” Lauren called out as she ran towards Camila, grabbing her arm to stop her from leaving. “Don’t go… hear me out.”

“The same way you tried to hear me out?” Camila said as she turned towards Lauren. If she looked bored a few seconds ago, this time you can see her flushed all over, veins popping out, eyes flashing in anger. “You are out of luck, Jauregui.”

Lauren dropped the hold on Camila’s arm as if it was on fire.

Without saying another word, Camila walked out of Dinah’s hotel room. She hadn’t gotten far when she heard Lauren.

“I still love you,” Lauren called out. “I never stopped loving you.”

She paused for a second before resuming her walk towards the elevator. The last thing she wanted was Lauren to see her crying.

The next few weeks, the public was graced with a side of Camila that they never saw before. Partying all night. Meeting her fans a little bit intoxicated, still friendly, well maybe a little too friendly. Arriving back to her hotel in the morning wearing the same clothes as last night. Then then saw the re-emergence of PDA-Camila, as she made out in public with her boyfriend unmindful of those who saw them. There were also some pictures of her and her mother walking on the street. Her mother stern and Camila just walking sadly beside her.

If her family, friends, and fans were worried. There was one girl who was filled with guilt.  


	9. Chapter 9

Camila was sitting on her boyfriend’s lap and kissing him when she suddenly felt a hand on her arm and the next thing she knew she was on the floor and glaring down at her was Lauren.

“What the fuck are you doing, Lauren.” Camila asked with a frown as she stood up a little unsteadily. The amount of alcohol she had ingested wasn’t that much as compared with other people but was still over the threshold for someone with her weight.

“What am I doing?” Lauren fired back. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“Hey guys, you maybe want to tone it down.” Darrel, the boyfriend spoke up.

“Stay out of this,” Lauren hissed.

“Don’t talk to him that way,” Camila said as she sat down beside Darrel and held on to his arm.

Lauren closed her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose. When she opened her eyes, she had a determined look on her face. She grabbed Camila again and forced her to stand. When they were standing face to face, she cupped Camila’s face and then kissed her.

**Camila**

The moment Lauren kissed her, Camila forgot everything around her. She forgot the boy she was with. She forgot why she was with him.  She even forgot how mad she was with Lauren. All she can think about was how right it felt. She can almost see fireworks.

Camila opened her eyes and pushed Lauren away. It was not fireworks. It was flashes from cameras and phones. That realization flushed the alcohol from her system and Camila felt the start of panic rising up from her stomach. But when she looked at Lauren, she found her grinning at her.  

“I hope you’re happy,” Camila angrily said before she grabbed Darrel’s hand and dragged him towards club’s exit with Lauren right behind them. As they were about to leave, another group of photographers were standing just right outside, camera hoisted and ready. With an annoyed grunt, Camila made a quick turnaround and then found herself outside the restroom. She stared at the door for a second before deciding to enter it. When she closed the door behind her, her eyes widened in surprise when she realized it was Lauren with her and not Darrel.

“Where’s Darrel?”

Lauren shrugged in response still with a grin on her face.

“I’m leaving,” Camila said as she placed her hand on the knob.

“You don’t really want to do that,” Lauren said. “There are like 5 photographers hanging outside that door and another 5 outside the club.”

“Shit,” Camila muttered as she started pacing the room.

“They’ll get tired soon enough and leave. We just need to weather it out.”

“There is no we here,” Camila said as she stopped walking and glared Lauren. “There is me and there is you, but not a we.”

“Sure,” Lauren said agreeably as she pushed herself up and sat on the counter. She leaned back as she watched Camila pacing back and forth again inside the small restroom.

“Why are you not freaking out right now?” Camila asked after a few minutes. “My label is going to kill me when those pictures get out.”

“They pretty much given up on me after the stunt I pulled with Ty.”

“What about me?”

“That’s up to you. I know it is frightening to go against the grain. But maybe you have built enough fans and enough connections to survive this… if you want.”

“Or maybe not.”                             

“Of course, it is still a risk.” Lauren nodded. “But aren’t you tired? Don’t you want to be free? To be who you really are? To be with who you want to be? I see you and frankly all these shit are taking a toil on you. Are you even sleeping?”

“You don’t get to be this way with me. You’ve lost that right a long time ago.”

“I know,” Lauren said quietly. “But I can’t help myself. I care too much about you.” She added as she stared at Camila.

“I’m just tired,” Camila said, as the fight drained from her. “You know, I just want to write music and sing. Not to be trapped in this great big machinery of… I don’t even know what to call it.”

“Forget about that for a few hours. Why don’t you come up here, sit beside me, your head on my shoulder, and sleep.” Lauren said as she scooted over and patted the counter space beside her.

“Sleep here in this restroom?” Camila said as she looked around.  

“Well, this is a relatively nice and clean restroom for a club at this time of the night.”

“Well, they have multiple ones.”

“That explains it.” Lauren said with a smile. “I’ll keep you safe and when everything is quiet outside, I’ll wake you up so you can leave.”

Camila looked apprehensively before jumping up beside Lauren. “I didn’t like the stunt you just pulled out there.”

“I know.”

“I’m still mad at you.”

“I know.”

“You hurt me.”

“I know. You can get all mad at me when you wake up.”

Camila closed her eyes as she leaned on Lauren. After a few minutes, the sound of even breathing told Lauren that Camila had fallen asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

It was nearly dawn when Camila opened her eyes. If she was startled to find herself inside a bathroom, she nearly jumped when she recognized the person beside her. It was Lauren, eyes still closed, breathing deeply. Camila blinked a couple of times, trying to recall what happened last night, bits and fragments coming into mind.

Lauren suddenly turned to the side and burrowed her head onto Camila’s neck. Camila froze. After a few minutes sensing no other movement, Camila gently moved Lauren’s head to the other side. She then carefully untangled herself. After a few minutes, she was free. Breathing heavily, she walked over to the door. Her hand on the knob, she turned and looked at the sleeping girl. There was a big part in her that wanted to go back and just sit beside her. And that part is aching, telling her, pleading with her that it doesn’t matter what happened before, what matters is now. And Camila wanted to give in. She nearly let go of the door knob but then she remembered the times Lauren gave up on her. Those times, she’d make a fool of herself trying to get her back. Those times, she nearly lost her mind. Those times, she thought she’d die. She couldn’t go through that anymore.

**Lauren**

The heat of the morning sun roused Lauren from her sleep. For a second she was confused on why she was sleeping inside a bathroom, then she remembered. Jumping down from the countertop, she cursed out loud. Camila was gone. She opened the door and found Camila’s bodyguard sitting across the door.

“Hey kid,” Joel greeted Lauren fondly when he saw her. If there was one person who knew what happened between them, it would be Joel. He was the one sneaking Lauren in or driving Camila around to meet Lauren. He was the one often sent to deliver gifts or receive them. He was the one guarding the door to ensure no one comes in and catch the girls.

Lauren smiled at the big guy then stepped in for a hug. There were too many memories between them. “How’s the wife and the kids?”

“Good. I’m off this weekend so we have this big outing planned.”

“That nice,” Lauren said as she looked around the empty bar.  

“She already left.”

“Oh.”

“She told me to give you a ride back to where you’re staying.”      

“No, it’s okay.” Lauren shook her head as she stepped backward.

“Camila asked me to. She rarely gets mad,” Joel paused as he looked at Lauren thoughtfully, “but I think this will be one of those moments if I don’t do what she asked. You know how she is.”

Lauren sighed as she nodded her head. “Lead the way.”

It was a 30 minute drive to Lauren’s hotel and they sat in companionable silence. Somehow Joel knew when people have a lot of things in their mind and for that Lauren was thankful. When Joel rolled the car to a stop, he got something out of his pocket and handed it to Lauren.

“Camila asked me to give this to you before you go.”

Lauren stared at the note, fearful of what message it brings.

“Of everyone that came in Camila’s life since I started working for her, you’re the one I really liked. I hope you two get back together.”

“Thanks Joel,” Lauren said as she smiled at him. Then saying a silent prayer, she grabbed the note and hopped out of the car.

It took her a few minutes to get to her room and Lauren had to stop herself numerous times from opening that piece of paper. She forced herself to wait as she felt it burning inside her pocket, calling out to her. She was afraid of its contents. And she knew that if it was something bad, she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from making a scene. So she waited as she walked as fast as she could to her room.  

**Camila**

Sinu knocked on Camila’s door before opening it. She knew exactly what she would find. Camila laying on the bed, wide awake and staring at the wall.

“Mija,” she called out as she laid on the bed and held her daughter tightly.

“I almost made a mistake today, Mama. But I stopped myself in time. You would have been proud of me.” Camila said emotionless.

“Then why do you look like your bestfriend just died?”

“Don’t say that,” Camila said as she sat up and faced her mother. “I’m fine.” She added unconvincingly.

“So that means you’re going out again tonight, drinking, and partying? Because that’s what you do when you’re fine.”

“I just want to have fun, Mama.”

“It doesn’t seem like you’re having fun. You like you’re trying to fill this hole in your life with all of those.”

“Sometime we need to do whatever helps us get through the day.” Camila said as she looked away. She had this conversation one too many times with her mother.

“Joel told me what happened last night.” Sinu said as she stood up. “What happened between you and Lauren?”

“Nothing.” Camila answered. “We just slept inside the bathroom.”

“You did not talk?”

“If we did, I do not remember. I was too drunk apparently.”

“Oy vey Camila.” Sinu said as she shook her head in disappointment. “I do not know everything that happened between the two of you. But all I can say is that you were happy before. And now, you’re just… you’re just not.”

“Exactly Mama. You don’t know what happened. You don’t know how she hurt me. I’m not going to let that happen again.”

“You’re too young to be this way.” Sinu said sadly. She then took out a piece of paper and placed it on Camila’s bedside table. “I found this months ago. I forgot about it but then I remembered when Joel said that you were with Lauren.”

Camila stared at the worn out paper, recognizing Lauren’s handwriting. She barely noticed when her mom left the room.

**Lauren**

"Stay away from me."

No matter how long and hard Lauren stared at the note, the words did not change.

"Stay away from me."

Maybe it was time to let go.


	11. Chapter 11

It has been a week and all of Lauren’s family and friends were worried about her. She flew back home and without speaking to anyone locked herself inside her room. She refused to come out and she refused to let anyone come in. Occasionally, she’d get a piece of something from the food they’d leave by her door but it went mostly untouched. Her phone when they try is always unattended. They thought she probably drained the battery and just left it dead.

“Honestly, I thought it will be your sister who’ll go out partying when she’s depressed. It turned out to be Camila.” Dinah said as she lounged over the Jauregui’s couch talking to Taylor, Lauren’s sister. “I don’t understand the world.”

Taylor could only nod as she glanced at the hallway leading to her sister’s room. They had been so used to her being away that now that she’s here, they don’t know what to do.

**Lauren**

Lauren could count the number of hours she slept the past week in her two hands. Everytime she’d fall asleep, she’d dream about Camila and she’d immediately wake up crying. Then she’d sit up and stare at nothing.  Her mind during these moments were blank, as if her brain refused to comprehend what has transpired. She knew what happened of course, she caused it. And she was sorry. She had never been sorrier in her entire life. But now there was nothing she can do except to accept it.

Then the knocking began. At first it was hesitant and then it became more insistent by the second. A cacophony of knocks, a symphony of sounds that fell under the things Lauren didn’t want to hear at the moment. So she laid down on the floor on her stomach, away from the door and covered her ears tightly with her pillow.

Then the vibration stopped.

Lauren released her grip on her pillow.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Lauren would have frozen if she was moving but since she was not, she just stayed still.

“Why would you think all those things?”

Lauren tilted her head towards the voice.

“I brought you Nutella donuts.”

Lauren slowly turned her head to the side, vacant green eyes meeting worried brown ones. And the next thing she knew she was crying because she knows in a few minutes that she’d wake up all alone in her room. And she’s tired of the dream. So when she felt someone lay down next to her, she was surprised. It never went this way. Maybe this was one dream, where she won’t end up crying. She’ll take whatever she can get. So she slightly raised her body and leaned into the body next to hers. When she opened her eyes, she was looking at Camila.

“Hi.” The dream Camila said.

“Hey there hot stuff,” Lauren said as she tried to look sexy.

“Hot stuff?” The dream Camila looked at her with an amused grin.

“Oh yeah, baby girl. You’re like the lava that flows out of the volcano. Scorching hot.”

Dream Camila laughed at her then she reached out and gently touched Lauren’s face. Her smile replaced by concern.

“Don’t be sad,” Lauren said. “We can be anything inside our dreams. Let’s choose to be happy.”

“You think this is a dream?”

“Of course, it is. Because if it’s not, you wouldn’t even be here, silly.”

“Well, if this is a dream and we’re choosing to be happy then you should eat a little.” Dream Camila said as she sat up and helped Lauren to do the same. They now sat cross legged, facing each other. “Take a bite.” Dream Camila said as she took out one donut and held it near Lauren.

“Anything for you, babe.” Lauren said before leaning in a taking a bite. “Mmm… this is good,” she managed to say in between chewing. She then took the donut. “Now it’s your turn.”

Dream Camila smiled and then took a bite.

They spent the new few minutes, passing the donut back and forth until they finished it. Dream Camila then got a tissue and wiped Lauren’s lips. When she was about to wipe hers, Lauren grabbed her hand. “Let me.” Instead of taking the other tissue, Lauren leaned forward and flicked her tongue across Dream Camila’s lips. Opening her eyes, Lauren found Dream Camila’s eyes closed. Encourage by the lack of resistance, she leaned closer and gently kissed the girl of her dreams. She was about to go further when she felt a hand on her arm.

“You don’t know how much I want to continue this. But your parents may come in anytime and I don’t think they’ll appreciate seeing us like that.”

Lauren nodded and moved back but not before taking Camila’s hands between hers. “You’re not a dream.” She simply said.  

“I’m not.”

“You hate me.”

“I don’t”

“You should. I’d hate me.”

“Well, maybe I did for a second.” Camila admitted.

“What made you change your mind?”

“I saw the scribble of notes you left in my dressing room.”

“What?” Lauren exclaimed. “I thought I lost that.”

“Mama found it. But she forgot and only gave it to me last week. I tried to reach you after but I couldn’t find you. It was Dinah who told me you were back home.”

“Well, it just showed you how much of a dumbass I was… am.” Lauren said dejectedly, looking to the side, unable to face Camila.

“It showed me how much you love me, what you’ll do for me,” Camila said as she moved to Lauren’s side so she can see her. “Misguided as it was.”

“Misguided…”

“Yes, misguided. Because a life without you Lauren, is not a life I want at all even with all the trappings that go with success.”

“Doesn’t seem like it when you were pushing me way after I tried to tell you how sorry I was.”

“Cause I was hurt. You pushed me way. I don’t know what to think, what to believe. I couldn’t go through another heartbreak with you. I just couldn’t.”

Lauren bowed her head, consumed with guilt once more.

“Lauren? Lauren? Could you look at me for a second?”

Lauren reluctantly looked towards Camila. When she saw a ring, she let out a gasp.

“Years ago, you gave me a ring, a promise ring. So that once we’re ready, we’ll come back to each other.” Camila paused as she took a shaky breath, her nervousness apparent. “Now, if you’ll let me, I’m going to give you a ring. It’s no longer a promise but a commitment, that whatever happens we’ll talk to each other before doing anything that can break us apart.”  


	12. Chapter 12

“I can’t… I can’t accept this,” Lauren said as she stood up and faced the window away from Camila.

“What?” Camila asked as she looked up at Lauren, confusion written all over her face. “What do you mean?”

“What if I… what if I hurt you again? I did it twice already. Chances are…”

Camila stood up and stood beside Lauren and held her hand. “Chances are I will still eat the last pizza slice even though you still want it. Chances are I will still say the corniest joke at the most inappropriate times. Chances are I will still flirt with other people just to make you jealous. Chances are I will write songs about you when you make me angry and sing it to everyone who’ll listen ---.”

“Camila,” Lauren turned her head to look at the girl on left. “Are you really trying to convince me or dissuade me?”

“Just trying to make you remember what you’re missing.” Camila said with a smirk. “And just to let you know… I’ve been working out… that butt you like so much, well let me just say it’s more than a handful now.”

Lauren turned her whole body to face Camila, her face scandalized. “My parents are right outside this room… they might be even listening in on the other side of that door.”

“I mean I don’t know if you’ve seen pictures of it but I can guarantee you,” Camila continued as if she didn’t hear Lauren. “it’s pretty amazing. Oh… and I just bought this outrageous bikini. You would think that such an itsy bitsy piece of fabric should cost less but…”

“Fine… fine… fine… I’ll accept that ring if you’ll just shut up.”

Camila reached out for Lauren’s hand and placed the ring on her finger. “No take backs, Jauregui.”

“I better see you in that bikini you’ve been mumbling about.” Lauren said as she raised her hand to look at the ring.

“I’ll even wear this thing with it.” Camila said as she reached inside her pocket and brought out the ring that Lauren gave her.

“I thought you lost that… honestly I thought you threw it out.”

“Almost did.”

“I’m glad you didn’t.”

**The following week**

“Why can’t we do that? Others do,” Camila shouted.

“We just want to minimize the chatter.”

“We’ll still have our boyfriends around. We’ll hold hands with them, hug them, kiss them. That doesn’t change. And who are we kidding? You don’t care what is trending in SM as long as we’re being talked about.”

“Okay fine. Just remember that ---”

“Lauren and I will act as normal BFFs. And if they ask, we’ll neither confirm nor deny anything. We’ll just smile and hold hands with whoever is the boyfriend of the month.”

**After several months**

“Did we do the right thing?” The man puffing an expensive cigar asked the people in front of him.

“Well sir, sales are still up. Anticipation for the second album is high.”

“People still like her?”

“Conservatives still think they’re just two best friends having fun. On the other side, the ahem shippers are having a grand ole time.”

“Well then, carry on.”

*******

“So….” Lauren ran her fingers on Camila’s arm.

“So?” Camila asked as she looked up lazily at Lauren, putting her book down. They were vacationing in Puerto Rico and lounging on the couch overlooking the beach. Lauren was sitting while Camila was lying, her head on Lauren’s lap.

“Are you happy?”

“Do you even have to ask? Isn’t my beaming face enough of a clue? How about my absurdly high level of perkiness? People are asking if I’ve gotten a hold of your stash.”

Lauren let out a laugh. “Well in that case, maybe it’s time to cash in that check.”

“What check?” Camila asked curiously as she sat up.

“I was promised an itsy bitsy bikini a few months ago. Just saying all I’ve ever seen you in are like my abuela’s swim wear.”

“Oh my God, Lauren,” Camila said as she hit her girlfriend playfully on her arm.

“What?” Lauren pouted as she rubbed her arms.

“You’re such an ass girl.” Camila said as she stood up. “As a matter of fact, I didn’t forget to bring it with me.” She added as she reached inside her pocket to pull out a tiny piece of cloth.

Lauren’s jaw drop in anticipation.

“Hey there, horndog. This is just a handkerchief.” Camila said as she blew her noise on it. “My bikini is smaller than this.” She added with a wink as she stepped inside the room.  

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this one! If you do, will love a comment or two.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know the first chapter is a little whimsical. The succeeding ones, I promise will be not. I have a general idea of what I want to happen but if you want to influence this story, let me know. Come find me in Tumblr under the same name, moviewocher.


End file.
